Navidad sin Muerte
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: El invierno azota de nuevo, pero esta vez, ellos tienen un nuevo hogar, y ese lugar necesita felicidad.Rick x Daryl


**Renuncia: **Los personajes de TWD no me pertenecen, ni las canciones. Sino de sus respectivos autores y productores xD.

**Notas: **Antes de que navidad termine, les dejo mi pequeño regalo. Un poco flojo, algo OOC, y posiblemente mueran de diabetes, pero esta hecho con el corazón xD. Las canciones mencionadas son Proud de Heather Small y My Heart Will Go On de Celine Dion (tema de "Titanic"), respectivamente. Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste n_n

**Navidad sin muerte**

**Resumen**

El invierno azota de nuevo, pero esta vez, ellos tienen un nuevo hogar, y ese lugar necesita felicidad.

Rick x Daryl

**Navidad sin muerte**

La prisión de Georgia se erguía en una majestuosidad nueva e imponente, como debió hacerlo en sus mejores años. A pesar del nuevo panorama mundial, el lugar seguía manteniéndose activo tanto por fuera, como por dentro. La gente ahora se refugiaba ahí de las garras casi imparables de la muerte. El grupo de Rick Grimes, un policía que sirvió en una pequeña región a las afueras de Atlanta, había tomado posesión de ese sitio, eliminando a los caminantes que rondaban sin descanso entre sus muros. Unas semanas después, él mismo llevaría a los habitantes de Woodbury a convivir con ellos luego de enterarse de la verdadera cara de su antiguo Gobernador.

En uno de esos días de aparente calma, con un ojo cerrado y otro mirando hacia todas partes, los fuertes del grupo salieron al tercer viaje de recolección en el mes. Durante sus andanzas se toparon con muchas cosas de utilidad, además de la valiosa comida. Desde ropa casi nueva, hasta pequeños artículos de uso práctico. Rick se sorprendió bastante al hallar un calendario enorme que colocaron en el pabellón más usado por todos, y en el cual ubicó junto con sus compañeros varias fechas importantes, como fechas de cumpleaños, y el detalle más importante en el momento: ya se encontraban en el período más frío del año. Los recuerdos acudieron a él, en esos días apenas habían conseguido salir con vida de la granja de Hershel y ahora, con mucho esfuerzo acompañado de algunas bajas, podían tener algo de tranquilidad en un lugar acogedor y seguro. Entonces una cara se presentó desde lo más profundo de su alma, Lori. Ante ello el líder se sintió ahogado, salió de la prisión lo más discreto posible en búsqueda de aire mientras que su cerebro perturbado recobraba la compostura.

Lo primero que lo recibió fue el viento frío, después los gruñidos de los caminantes que se estrellaban contra las mallas para ingresar. Rick aspiró con fuerza manteniendo las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y los ojos cansados en el suelo. Había muchas cosas que podían arrancarle al menos una sonrisa, sus hijos eran dos buenas razones; la otra era…

**-¡Rick!-**el grito lo tomó desprevenido y no pudo evitar dar un ligero salto. Buscó al dueño de esa áspera voz, un tanto alterado por la sorpresa, y lo halló justo tras él. Daryl lo miraba preocupado por su estado**-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!-,** tal vez esa forma tan ruda de hablarle era lo que más le gustaba al ex policía. Por supuesto, Daryl Dixon era el otro motivo que tenía para sonreír como tonto. Habían iniciado una especie de relación unas semanas atrás, cuando la desaparición del Gobernador se dio y ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar sobre aquel extraño beso que se dieron en pleno bosque. Las cosas no marcharon tan bien como ellos hubieran querido, ambos poseían sus prejuicios bien arraigados, y las miradas incómodas de algunos miembros de aquella nueva comunidad tampoco ayudaron a su interacción. En cuestión de días llegaron a considerar la posibilidad de separarse otra vez, pero Hershel y Michonne fueron sus apoyos ante los demás. En una noche de tensión, su relación quedó expuesta junto con muchos pros, contras, y algunas amenazas por parte del cazador; todo eso sirvió para que los dejaran en paz. Ahora ellos se encargaban de dirigir al grupo aunque muchos soltaran la bomba de que necesitaban un consejo para tomar ciertas decisiones que ellos no pudieran, en especial Rick.

Con todas las malas experiencias que tuvo en su vida, pasadas y recientes, el ex comisario no pudo evitar agradecer al destino por permitir que Daryl lo amara también. El cazador no era dado a expresarlo tanto como él hubiera deseado, pero en sus acciones sí. El ex policía no tenía ninguna duda:

**-Rick-**volvió a llamarlo, dejando su mano en el hombro para sacudirlo un poco. Al obtener su mirada preguntó de nuevo**-¿Estás bien?-**él asintió lentamente, sonriendo:

**-Sí…-**el joven lo observó, parecía distante. Entonces, sin ninguna protesta, lo abrazó. Rick lo agradecía profundamente, su compañía funcionaba como una dosis casi letal de anestesia, pero que en él servía muy bien. Y Daryl…pues el tiempo le ayudó a no sentirse tan incómodo cuando hacía esto. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el líder decidió separarse:

**-Hace frío-**

**-Mmmm…sólo un poco, nenita-**comentó con una sonrisa de lado, tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión que le rodeaba. Rick soltó una carcajada suave:

**-Pronto nevará-**anunció-**Ya nos acercamos a diciembre-.**

Y tal como lo dijo, un par de semanas después cayó sobre la prisión una ligera capa blanca que alegró a los pequeños. Incluso Carl se entusiasmó tanto que sacó a Judith para jugar, no sin antes abrigarla bien con ayuda de Beth. Mientras eso sucedía, adentro se llevaba a cabo una reunión importante. Según el calendario, faltaban 3 días para navidad, y aunque la situación actual no era para nada pacífica, la mayoría consideró algo que podría ser tomado como insensato: celebrarla. Rick bajó la mirada indeciso, en otro tiempo él hubiera estado muy de acuerdo, pero los preparativos eran demasiados. ¿Y si ocurría algún accidente dentro de la prisión? O peor, ¿y si los caminantes entraban debido a algún descuido que tuvieran? No iba a arriesgarse de esa manera, Daryl parecía apoyarlo con su silencio. Sin embargo, Hershel y varios más hablaron a favor en una aparente súplica:

**-Los niños necesitan distraerse-**dijo Carol con timidez, mirando al cazador con un sentimiento extraño que se ubicaba entre la decepción y el amor que le tenía; pero este la ignoró. No tenía humor para lidiar con sus reclamos:

**-Es verdad-**acompañó Maggie**-Nosotros también necesitamos un poco de…-**

**-De alegría-**concluyó Glenn de forma automática, luego observó a su chica-**Eso es muy difícil en estos días-**

**-Es verdad, por eso debemos tomarnos este descanso. Solo será una pequeña** **celebración-**

**-¿Y si algo pasa mientras perdemos el tiempo?-**cuestionó Rick sin ningún cuidado**-Hershel…no quiero ser el malo pero…-**

**-Pero no estamos para ese tipo de cosas-**apoyó Daryl, recibiendo una mirada agradecida de parte de su pareja. El anciano suspiró frustrado:

**-Yo apoyo a Hershel-**habló Karen decidida. Tyreese la miró:

**-Yo también-**soltó, y todos los ojos se pusieron sobre él. Al parecer, Karen lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su delicada mano. El policía volvió a clavar sus ojos en el suelo, meditando, al cabo de unos minutos habló:

**-Bien…-**soltó fastidiado**-Los que estén de acuerdo…levanten la mano ya**-la mayoría de los presentes lo hicieron. De hecho, los únicos que se habían mantenido quietos fueron él y Daryl. Ambos se miraron, el cazador alzó los hombros y se levantó exclamando un par de maldiciones mientras organizaba una nueva salida. Esta semana iba a ser muy larga.

Luego de que él saliera de la prisión junto a su pequeño grupo, Carol y Beth se encargaron de explicarles a los niños sobre los próximos acontecimientos, estos gritaron impacientes al saber que celebrarían otra vez la navidad. Rick, por su lado, se metió a su pabellón para hablar con su hijo:

**-Daryl no se veía muy contento-**

**-No-**Carl miró a su padre mientras alimentaba a su hermanita:

**-¿Sabes por qué?-**Rick lo miró serio:

**-Algún día te lo contaré-**aseguró indeciso. Después de todo, él no se sentía con el derecho de hablar sobre los traumas que su pareja vivió de pequeño. Él se las había confiado por una razón. Cuando las escuchó todas, Rick se juró que jamás dejaría que volvieran a lastimarlo, aunque el joven era capaz de sobrevivir sin ayuda. Carl pareció entenderlo y dejó de preguntar.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Era la mañana del 24 de diciembre según el calendario encontrado, y todos se dedicaron a los preparativos de esa noche. Mientras un equipo pequeño se dedicaba a vigilar los alrededores, los demás trabajos se habían dividido: las mujeres cocinaban la cena y los hombres arreglaban la cafetería. Hershel y Beth se hicieron cargo de los niños para que no estorbaran o salieran lastimados.

En el transcurso del día, Michonne se escapó unos minutos hacia las tumbas. Rick le ofreció como presente adelantado un ramo de flores silvestres para que hiciera algo especial, y ella lo comprendió al instante. Dedicó su atención unos instantes al recuerdo de Andrea, dejando el obsequio al pie de la cruz, llorando en silencio como pocas veces se permitía hacerlo.

Cuando el sol se ocultó, todos entraron para iniciar la celebración. Glenn y Maggie se había encargado de poner el árbol en la última hora para adornarlo con los niños antes de que sus padres los tuvieran listos para la comida. Rick contempló con una sonrisa la forma en que Carl sujetaba a Judith y le enseñaba a colocar las esferas en las ramas, tratando de vigilar que ella no las soltara. Sus risas se mezclaron tan bien que, el ex comisario agradeció a Lori por tenerlos esos nueve meses en su vientre. Luego se retiró a buscar a Daryl, él sabía que su mujer había notado la forma en que sus ojos se posaron en el cazador desde el primer día en que interactuó con él en el campamento de Atlanta. Sus reproches fueron bruscos, pero ella misma calló tras contarle lo sucedido con Shane, y un par de noches antes de dar a luz a la chiquilla, ambos hablaron con calma:

"_**Sé que soy una mala esposa, tienes razón de odiarme pero…Piensa en Carl cuando decidas ir con él. Yo no voy a detenerte…",**_ a Rick le costó mucho asimilar esas palabras, y por un tiempo, las negó rotundamente.

Llegó a una de las torres de vigilancia, Daryl parecía muy concentrado como para notarlo hasta que estuvo realmente cerca. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en él, pero Rick sabía lo que sentía a través de ellos:

**-¿Estás bien?-**le preguntó por si acaso, él asintió**-¿Merle?-**

**-Sep…-**

**-Ahora descansa en paz-**el cazador bufó:

**-Claro…-**el policía lo miró, sujetó su hombro para jalarlo hacia él, abrazándolo:

**-Oye…-**le llamó, y el cazador lo miró**-Tengo algo para ti-**Rick tomó sus manos, dejó su presente y las juntó para que lo cubrieran. Daryl miró aquella cajita un tanto confundido, era negra y muy elegante, pero su contenido lo sorprendió demasiado:

-**Rick…-**dijo sin creérselo-**Esto…yo…-**intentó comentar algo. Por supuesto que él le había preparado un regalo, aunque era menos…brilloso. Rick le dedicó una sonrisa:

-**Tranquilo-**exclamó mientras despejaba los cabellos de su frente**-No tienes que responder nada, sólo es un regalo-**

**-Sí-**dijo de golpe:

**-¿Qué?-**Daryl rodó los ojos ante su sorpresa:

**-Dije que sí-**replicó. El mayor tardó un poco en asimilar la declaración, y al reponerse, se acercó a su pareja para sellar aquel pacto con un suave beso. Después, ambos se encaminaron a la prisión.

Al llegar a la cafetería todos los recibieron con un "ya era hora" bastante sonoro, y la cena inició de inmediato. Había suficiente comida para una semana entera, pero algunos ya la devoraban como animales. Platicaron cosas sin importancia, contaron chistes y rieron. Todos hacían lo posible para no tocar el punto de sus vidas pues con ello tendrían que exponer las malas experiencias que el apocalipsis actual les hizo pasar. Al cabo de un par de horas más se levantaron, despejaron las mesas y las apilaron en un rincón. Glenn se acercó con una grabadora enorme que conectó a una pila de auto con la ayuda de Daryl, y la música sonó de golpe, alegrando a los presentes. El cazador lo miró confundido por aquella melodía poco común para un baile pero no dijo nada:

"_Miro a la ventana de mi mente_

_Reflexiones de los miedos, que sé que he dejado_

_Doy un paso fuera de lo común_

Puedo sentir mi alma ascendente

_Estoy en mi camino_

_No puedes detenerme ahora_

_Y usted puede hacer el mismo"_

Algunas parejas se improvisaron una suave danza con en medio de la pista, las luces multicolores típicas de la fecha se colocaron con esta intención mientras algunos se quedaron a distancia. Daryl se estaba entreteniendo con Judith ante los ojos suaves de Carl, Beth se quedó con su padre cantando la melodía con esa voz adorable, y Rick los acompañaba:

"_¿Qué has hecho hoy para sentirte orgulloso?_

_Nunca es demasiado tarde para intentar_

_¿Qué has hecho hoy para que se sienta orgulloso?_

Tú puedes estar con tanta gente

_Si haces ese paréntesis de libertad_

_¿Qué has hecho hoy para sentirte orgulloso?"_

Una canción terminaba y la otra iniciaba, desde románticas hasta los mejores exponentes del electro. Incluso se oían melodías de videojuegos que algunos pudieron identificar. Daryl resopló y se acercó a Rick:

**-Esto pasa cuando dejas a un coreano loco a cargo de la música-**el otro rio:

**-A mí me gustan-**comentó Beth con una sonrisa**-¿Y a ti, Carl?-**

**-A mí…también-**respondió con un ligero sonrojo. Ella seguía siendo mayor que él, pero sin duda era muy bonita. Hershel lo notó y le guiñó al líder. Las risas de Judith sonaron:

**-¿Te gusta, patea traseros? ¿Hum?-**la alzó para sacudirla un poco, imitando un poco los movimientos que daba Karen al compás de ese rock ligero**-Parece que sí-.**

Entonces, la música volvió a cambiar de género abruptamente, dando lugar a una tonada bien conocida. Al escucharla, todas las mujeres pegaron un alarido de emoción:

**-¡Amo esa canción!-**exclamó la joven rubia y empezó a tararearla. El cazador tardó un poco en identificarla, al hacerlo bufó:

**-¡Oye, Glenn!-**él lo miró**-¡Qué caballero! Las tienes a todas de rodillas-**soltó con una carcajada, Rick movió la cabeza en desaprobación pero tan divertido como él. El joven tuvo ganas de meter la cara en algún agujero cercano:

**-¡No me molestes! Lloré con esa película-**murmuró apenado, pero la mirada agradecida de Maggie lo relajó y se abrazaron para seguir con el baile:

"_Cada noche sueño contigo, contigo._

_Sé que aun existes, amor._

_Siempre en la distancia podremos amarnos._

_Sigues en mis sueños, amor."_

**-Mamá también lloró con esa película-**dijo Carl al recordar la forma en que Lori lo abrazaba cuando veía el triste final de "Titanic". Michonne recordó que Andrea le dio lo mismo cuando enfermó después de finalizar ese invierno que pasaron juntas:

**-Sí, la primera vez que la vio lloró por semanas-**la mención de su esposa ya no era tan duro para él, Rick lo dijo casi como algo gracioso y digno de recordar. Ante esa reacción, Daryl se sintió un poco abrumado, asique decidió seguir jugando con las pequeñas manitas de la bebé.

Rick observó a todas las parejas que disfrutaban de esa suave música, sintiéndose melancólico y ansioso, con un deseo naciendo en su pecho. Al no poder soportarlo, se incorporó de su asiento y se plantó frente al cazador. Este lo miró confundido cuando el mayor le tendió la mano:

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó sin obtener respuesta, su mente fue rápida y al final se sintió un poco avergonzado**-¿Bailar?-**el ex policía asintió**-¿Yo? ¡¿Cómo crees?!-,** pero Rick seguía esperándolo-**Estás loco**-dijo como punto final, ignorándolo. La bebé parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con su padre ya que dejó de hacerle caso a Daryl, haciendo que este se fijara en la presencia de Rick sin quererlo, hartándose-**Bien**-soltó con reproche-**Te la encargo**-le dijo a Beth mientras se la pasaba con cuidado, y unió su mano con la del líder, acompañándolo para darle ese capricho. Después de todo, es Navidad.

Al ponerse en medio de todos, Daryl no supo qué más hacer, era sincero, jamás había bailado con alguien y menos con otro hombre. Si Merle lo viera, seguramente le destrozaba la cabeza. Rick sonrió ante su duda, se acercó y lo estrechó en sus brazos con suavidad. Dejó ambas manos tras su espalda para no tocarlo de más frente a otros, y empezaron a moverse con lentitud.

"_Tú y yo, eterna pasión._

_Siempre habrá la esperanza, amor_

_Si vez en donde tu estés._

_Yo te llevo en el alma, mi alma._

_Te seguirá"_

**-Esto es absurdo**-comentó frustrado:

**-Lamento haberte forzado-**comentó Rick un poco incómodo. Daryl supo que había sido muy rudo:

**-No importa, es solo que… no sé hacerlo-**

**-Te enseñaré…si quieres**-el cazador lo miró, mostrándole una sonrisa de lado:

**-¿Por qué no?-**respondió, tratando de concentrarse en no pisarle los pies, Rick sonrió con esa acción. El ceño de Daryl se había arrugado y lucía muy serio. Era atractivo, joven, hermoso.

"_Amor, no siento temor._

_Yo sé bien que en mi alma estas._

_Tú y yo, eterna canción._

_Yo te llevo en el alma, mi alma te seguirá."_

Tal vez su relación tenga punto de expiración cercano, y no precisamente por los conflictos de pareja, sino por la crueldad del mundo actual. A pesar de ello, él estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo con su propia vida, a él y a sus hijos. Rick sabía que Daryl hacía lo mismo. Ambos ojos se conectaron de golpe, exponiendo sentimientos correspondidos y pensamientos comunes. Los minutos se volvieron lentos, eternos, y el mundo desapareció. El líder borró la distancia uniendo sus labios con los del cazador en un beso tierno.

Esa noche fue la mejor en mucho tiempo, no sólo por la fiesta, la comida, el esfuerzo bien recompensado con el ambiente y la tranquilidad. Sino porque esa noche, como otras pocas, ambos pudieron unir sus cuerpos y sus almas en la soledad de ese pabellón apartado que tomaron para ellos. Ya habría tiempo para encargarse de lo demás.

**Fin.**


End file.
